nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies Wiki:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies (also known as CoD BOZ, Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Zombies III, Call of Duty 7 Zombies) is the eighth game in the spin-off branch of Call of Duty games and was produced by Ideaworks Gamestudios and then later Marmalade Gamestudios, released first on December 1, 2011 on iOS devices, then August 1, 2012 on Android devices. Zombies The game allows four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to the iOS platform, voice chat. The first map to be released was Kino der Toten, and Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the iOS platform, with 50 levels. Players are able to play as the four characters from the console version; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge. An update on February 2, 2012 added the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and SPAS-12. It also added a feature to continue the previous game (on solo), as well as fixing some bugs, plus adding a new COD Point feature, which allows the player to buy things on solo. On March 15, 2012, Ascension was released, along with the Thundergun, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Dolls. On July 19, 2012, Call of the Dead was released with a different name (Call of the Dead: The Directors Cut), it features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen instead of the characters featured in the game on the consoles. Maps Tutorial Tutorial continues the NZ (Nazi Zombies) Storyline, after the events of Der Riese. In this map, "Tank" Dempsey goes over the U.S. Marine training with Rook. This map only features a Knife, M67 Frag Grenades, an M1911, and a buyable Olympia. The map strongly resembles Kino Der Toten's starting room, with the stairs and middle walkway blocked off, cutting off access to other parts of the map and the M14, and Quick Revive not present. Tank appears as an NPC and Zombies are the only threat. Kino Der Toten Kino Der toten continues the NZ Storyline, after the events of Tutorial (Black Ops Zombies), where "Tank" kills Rook after becoming a Zombie and the other Original Characters coming to the area. This map features many weapons from the Black Ops campaign, as well as some recurring weapons from World at War, such as the MP40. It also has the four original perks (Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer) which are slightly modified, one teleporter and the mainframe that have to be linked, Pack-a-Punch in the Projector Room where the teleporter leads to, and traps. This map also features the Thundergun as the map's main Wonder Weapon. Hellhounds return as the map's main boss and Crawler Zombies are introduced as secondary zombies. The Power-Ups are the same as World at War. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade starts of the DO (Dead Ops) Storyline, where four gunmen, each from different factions team up on a mission to eliminate the Cosmic Silverback. This map features a different style of gameplay, being top-down and having only four different controls (Left Stick for movement and direction, Right Stick for shooting and direction, Upper Left Button for Speed Boost, and Upper Right Button for Nuke. There is infinite ammo in the standard weapon, the M60, and limited for Power-Up weapons (being timed depending on how it's used). The Bonus Points/Blood Money power-up is introduced as the main power-up, as several others, such as Chickens and Extra Life. This map also includes areas such as Room of Fate and Armory, and use one of the four entrances/a teleporter to move on. The Cosmic Silverback is the map's main boss, with several other secondary zombies, like Hellhounds. This map can be completed when the Cosmic Silverback is killed at round 50. The points are evaluated at the ending, regardless of death, and players would stand on each podium, representing 3rd, 2nd, and 1st. Ascension Ascension continues the NZ Storyline after the events of Kino Der Toten, where the Original Characters take a Lunar Lander to the place. This map features most weapons from Kino Der Toten, as well as replacing some, like how the Sickle replaced the Bowie Knife. There are the four original perks, as well as new ones being Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper, as well as Pack-a-Punch, which is opened by launching the Rocket after using all the Lunar Landers. They can be used to transport players around the map. The Thundergun returns and the Gersch Device as well as Matryoshka Dolls are introduced. Space Monkeys are the bosses of this map. The Power-Ups return, except for the Bonfire Sale and Dead Ops Arcade power-ups, and Random Perk Bottle is introduced. Call of the Dead: Director's Cut Call of the Dead: Director's Cut ends the NZ Storyline after the events of Ascension, where the Original Characters teleport to the area after four celebrities were killed in a fight with Zombies and George A. Romero is zombified. This map features most weapons from Ascension, as well as some from Kino Der Toten. The six previous perks return with Deadshot Daiquiri introduced, as well as Pack-a-Punch, which is accessed in one of the many bodies of water the lighthouse is showing with the power on. This can switch places, however. The Slide, Flinger and Zipline are used to transport players around the map, and the two tactical Wonder Weapons from Ascension return. The VR-11 is the map's main Wonder Weapons, as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2 returning as a Power-Up. George A. Romero is the boss zombie of this map. All the same power-ups return, as well as the Lightning Bolt being introduced. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK-74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *MP40 Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 *HS-10 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *China Lake *Claymore *M67 Grenade *Semtex Special *Bowie Knife *Sickle Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll *V-R11 Trivia *The hidden radios and tapes do not appear in this version. *The M1911 is actually the World at War version. *Both the AK74u and the M14 have a Grip when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two of the same gun out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. *Unlike its Black Ops counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapon. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. **However, the G11 will have the scope when upgraded. **Also before upgrade, aiming down the sights of the G11 is far zoomed compared to other assault rifle iron sights as if the G11 already have the scope. *The rookie is any three characters' besides Tank Dempsey's models. *The Zombies scream far more frequently than the previous iOS zombies. *Zombies spawn far faster than in World at War and Black Ops. *All ammo off the wall costs 250 points (Except when upgraded.) *Monkey Bombs are refilled every round like Grenades, providing you've used at least two. They also replace Claymores and vice versa. *A Zombie cannot be turned into a crawler by a Ray Gun until it is inside the map. *Unlike the console, there is no perk limit. *Random Perk Bottles can give Quick Revive even after it has disappeared. *The Random perk bottle is on its side when spawned by monkeys. *The Thundergun doesn't blow the Zombies through the air like on the console version, instead it will turn them to ashes. *The Gersch Device is seen on its side in the mystery box. *There is no Dive to Prone. **This also makes the explosive function of PhD Flopper unusable. *The four pieces of the golden coin used to unlock Dead Ops are scattered around the menu. **First piece is in the More Apps part of the menu, next to a Zombie breaking through a barrier on the right side **Second piece is in the Co-Op Multiplayer part of the menu, in the hand of the Cosmic Silverback in the down-right corner **Third piece is in the Extras part of the menu, on a crate in the upper-right corner **Fourth piece is in the Player Profile part of the menu, right above the "Back" button in the down-left corner *In the tutorial mode, Tank Dempsey helps the player to kill the zombies in the Kino der Toten map. After a while, the player turns into a zombie and the game ends.. *This is the First Call of Duty game on a ANDROID Device. *if one saves and quits after activating a musical easter egg, the song will restart when the player resumes from the menu. References Trailer: http://youtu.be/V7CuGVvQQIg